


Your new boyfriend (discontinued!)

by Gamz_GZ



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AYYY CHATFIC, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Chatting & Messaging, Depression is talked about, Dream smp baby, Dreams a chaotic gay, Gay and slight lesbians BITCH, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you want super sad and tooth rotting fluff in one fic this is the right place, Ill add them as i go cause i think im missing something, Im so sorry if you came here for straight fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Probably a long fic if i can keep it up, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ftm character, groupchat, honestly this was a bad idea, lets pray i can write well, red velvet is only mentioned, slight angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz_GZ/pseuds/Gamz_GZ
Summary: Sapnap starts a gc with his friends. It goes down hill from there.((Teen and up for swearing! AND! I do /not/ ship the actual people. If anyone from the dream smp sees this and wants me to take it down or feel uncomfortable with this fic, I will instantly. this is mostly for writting practice for later! Apologizes if i mess up anyones character, Im somewhat new to the dream smp scene.))
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Philza, Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Everyones pals, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, mostly... - Relationship
Comments: 73
Kudos: 780





	1. The start of a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fans of the dream smp!! Im probably not gonna be too good atthis, But it is character practice for a story i want to write later. As you might see some characters are missing- Ive excluded them because i either know nothing about them, Or believe i cant write them at all. 
> 
> Funfact - The name of this fic was based off the song i was listening to to get the fics idea :))

_~ **3:50**_ _**pm** ~_

**Sapnap** has added **Dream** , **Georgenotf**..., And **20 others** to **Group**

 **Sapnap** has removed Admin Rights from **22 others**

 **Sapnap** has renamed **Group** to **BITCHES**

 **Fundy:** Really? 

**Sapnap:** im takin them away so i can rename yall without problems >:)

 **Fundy:** Lets not. You could easily make someone actually sad. Like tubbo. And you know how everyone would react to that, Sapnap. 

**Sapnap:** UGH youre no fun fundy

 **Fundy:** How dare you :( Funs in my name!

 **Sapnap:** Fundy shut up you arent funny

 **Sapnap:** im gonna leave becquse you arent fun to talk to

 **Fundy:** :( 

**Fundy:** Well I have things to do anyway!

-

 _~ **9:29** ~_  
**Philza:** Oh, This is a thing? 

**Philza:** I just saw it because i finished streaming, Im suprised it wasnt active.

 **Tubbo:** Me too!! I didnt talk because i didnt want to bother anyone but this seems like a fun idea!!!

 **Tommyinnit:** I AGREE WITH BIG MAN TUBBO!

 **Philza:** Caps, Tommy. I can almost hear you yelling that.

 **Tommyinnit:** IT DOESNT HAVE THE PUNCH THOUGH

 **Tommyinnit:** YELLING LOOKS MUCH BETTER

 **Tubbo:** I think the caps fit tommys voice!

 **Tommyinnit:** SEE? BIG T AGREES WITH ME

 **Philza:** Thats because hes tubbo, Tommy.

 **Philza:** How many people are even active?

 **Philza:** I know someones stalking.

 **Eret:** Hi. 

**Philza:** Ah, Hello eret. Howve you been?

 **Tommyinnit:** THIS CONVERSATION IS BORING IM LEAVING

 **Tubbo:** Goodbye tommy!! :)

 **Eret:** Im doing okay. Im planning on streaming soon, But im not sure. How have you been, Phil?

 **Philza:** Ive been good, Thanks for asking. And dont push yourself, Okay?

 **Eret:** I wont, But thank you for the concern :)

 **Philza:** Its no problem.

 **Philza:** Howve you been tubbo? 

**Tubbo:** Ive been good!! I almost failed a quiz earlier though :(( Tommy lied to me

 **Philza:** Really? What did he say this time?

 **Dream:** ‘This time’. A true father.

 **Tubbo:** Hello dream!! And tommy just told me the wrong answer when we were studying :( I dont know if he got it wrong too though

 **Philza:** Hi dream. And of course he would, He probably didnt know the actual answer anyway.

 **Philza:** I know he doesnt study enough. 

**Dream:** Hey phil, Tubbo. Im not gonna be here for long cause i have things to do, But nice to see someones using the chat. 

**Dream:** It would be pretty sad to see it die in a few hours.

 **Philza:** I guess, And good luck with your things.

 **Tubbo:** Good luck i guess!! 

**Philza:** Well, I guess im going to go as well. Im getting pretty tired. 

**Tubbo:** Okay!! :D sleep well philza! 

**Philza:** Goodnight tubbo. 

-

_~ **1:12 am** ~  
_

_< Private Dms>_

**Skeppy:** Hey fundy

 **Fundy:** Woaaah how did you know i was on

 **Skeppy:** I can see youre on the dream smp, Lucky guess? 

**Fundy:** Oh, That makes sense!

 **Fundy:** Anyway, What did you want? 

**Skeppy:** Do you know if Bads on the gc? I dont really know any of the others besides you two that well

 **Skeppy:** I dont know if i want to talk too much if he isnt

 **Skeppy:** I mean! Its not that i dont want to talk to you or something

 **Skeppy:** Its just that having only one friends not too fun in a gc, ya know?

 **Skeppy:** Sure i could get to know the others but

 **Skeppy:** I dunno

 **Fundy:** Skeppy

 **Skeppy:** Yea? 

**Fundy:** You really dont need to lie to me, You know that right? Ive known you for a little while to tell that youre lying to me

 **Fundy:** Honestly, Youre a bad liar lmao

 **Skeppy:** Hey! Im not lying 

**Fundy:** Im not going to argue with you, Okay skeppy?

 **Fundy:** But to answer your question

 **Fundy:** Bad was added. Sapnap wouldnt add only you. We all know how close you guys are.

 **Skeppy:** okay. Thanks fundy.

 **Skeppy:** Youre a pretty good furry, You know that?

 **Fundy:** You know what? I regret helping you

 **Skeppy:** LOL i love you too fundy


	2. Tommyinnit: Yeah tubbo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: Tommy? 
> 
> Tommyinnit: Yeah tubbo?
> 
> Tubbo: Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((WARNING - This chapters gonna be a bit heavier - Of course there will be chat elements, But some normal writting will be included. Said writting could be seen as triggering, So ive put a tw on the parts that you might need to skip!))  
> -  
> Tommyinnit focused chapter? More then likely.  
> -  
> I will be doing a much lighter chapter next time! Less angst :))

((WARNING - Read chapter notes!))

_~ **5:41 am** ~ _

_ <Saturday> _

**Nihachu:** Good morning everyone! 

**Tubbo:** Good morning niki :D

 **TommyInnit:** GOOD MORNING WOMAN

 **Ranboo:** Good morning nihachu! How are you? 

**Nihachu:** Im good, Thanks for asking ranboo! How are you?

 **Ranboo:** Im alright! I had a stressful stream though.

 **Nihachu:** Oh, What happened? 

**Ranboo:** It was my jumpscare stream. It feels like oh jeez arent even real words anymore...

 **Nihachu:** Oh!! That stream! Well, I hope it went alright anyway :)

 **Tommyinnit:** THATS PATHETIC

 **Ranboo:** It did, Thank you niki! And what? It was a scary game :(

 **Tommyinnit:** I BET I COULD BEAT YOU IN THE GAME

 **Ranboo:** I mean, I got to door 245 anyway. I dont really know how much farther you could get - Plus i was being scared by my chat.

 **Tommyinnit:** I COULD BEAT THAT

 **Ranboo:** Okay, Bet! Get on discord, And download spookys jumpscare Mansion. Im in vc 2.

 **Tommyinnit:** ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE 

**Tommyinnit:** AND WILL BEAT YOUR SCORE

 **Tommyinnit:** MAYBE EVEN GET THE FARTHEST POSSIBLE

 **Ranboo:** Yeah, I dont know about that. It took me a while to get to door 200, Let alone get near 1000.

 **Tubbo:** May i join in?? :0

 **Tubbo:** I just wanna watch!

 **Tommyinnit:** IM OKAY WITH THAT

 **Ranboo:** Im also okay with it! Hop in the vc, tubbo :) 

**Ranboo:** Oh, And if nihachu wants to join, You can as well!

 **Tubbo:** Yes!! Niki should join!!

 **Tommyinnit:** ID BE OKAY WITH NIKI JOINING! 

**Nihachu:** I guess ill join then! I have nothing else i need to do today, So i have time! 

-

(( **TW** / _DEPRESSION / INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS_ ))

Tommy looked up from his phone, Looking at his computer. The bright light burned his eyes, Making them water. Maybe he dug himself too deep this time. He shouldve just left it alone. Said nothing, Then he wouldnt need to interact with anyone for a while longer. He didnt hate them, It was just too much. 

He opened discord and steam, Knowing full well hes tried playinng spookys jumpscare mansion before. He started it up, Cleaning his desktop off a bit before deciding to join the call. He hesitated, his mouse hovering over the join button. He didnt want to do this. Maybe he should just go. He quickly shook his head, Joining the call.The other three had already joined the vc, Shouting greetings as they realized tommy had joined. 

“Hello tommy!” Tubbo was the first to greet him-

“Welcome!” Then ranboo-

“Ah! Tommy! Hi!” And finally niki. 

He smiled weakly. His day had been bad, Like most other times - He woke up around 2 am, And hadnt eaten anything yet. He had a headache and everything was a bit too bright for his liking, Even if it was only 5. His room was a mess and there were plates and soda cans littered around his room, His bed nor his desk even close to clean - Maybe he should call it off? He didnt really want to do it anyway. 

He loved and cared about his friends, It was just so hard to interact with them nowadays. His persona was so outgoing, And was more like his old self then his current personality. He would have to force his persona our again... Its been a while since he streamed. It would be hard for him, And he knew that.

He also knew it would be fun if he did actually do it, And he would regret it if he didnt... He just felt like he didnt have the energy. Every movement he made, Even breathing, felt like it was draining him more and more. He knew it was probably just seasonal depression - Maybe even just normal depression - but he felt like it was his fault. He should be happy for his friends, And want to make them happy. It was selfish of him to even entertain the thought of bailing out. 

He realized he let the call fall silent for longer then comfortable, And quickly sputtered out a soft hello. A ding came from his phone. It was a message from tubbo.

“A-Ah, one moment please...” Tommy said, Muting himself on discord. Tubbo soon did the same. Ranboo and Niki started talking, Throwing out ideas on what was happening.

-

_~ **6:02 am** ~_

**Tubbo:** Tommy? 

**Tommyinnit:** Yeah tubbo?

 **Tubbo:** Are you okay? 

**Tommyinnit:** Ha, Of course i am big t. 

**Tubbo:** You arent using caps :(

 **Tubbo:** And you didnt sound too okay... 

**Tommyinnit:** Tubbo, I promise. Im okay! Please, Dont worry about me.

 **Tubbo:** You say that, But its hard to not worry about you. Youre my best friend, And if youre not feeling okay you should know you can talk to me

 **Tubbo:** I know we act all goofy on stream, And even in person, But that doesnt mean that you cant come to me for help

 **Tubbo:** If anythings on your mind, You can tell me

 **Tommyinnit:** Tubbo, Im really okay. I swear. Nothings wrong with me, Alright? Im just a bit tired, Ya know? 

**Tubbo:** ... If you say so. But still, My offer stands.

 **Tommyinnit** : I know tubbo. Ill take it if i need it, But i dont right now. 

**Tommyinnit:** I love you tubbo

 **Tubbo:** I love you too, tommy

-

Tommy felt bad. He was lying to his best friend, Someone he considered to be his brother. He knows he should just tell tubbo- Hell, Just tell ranboo and niki too, Theyd understand. It was just... Too hard. He wanted to, Badly. He wanted to tell tubbo everything hes been feeling. He wanted to tell tubbo how much he hated himself, How much he thinks about just dissapearing because everyone would be happier that way. How much he despises himself...

(( **TW** / _S/H_ mentions)) How much he wanted to cut open the skin on his legs because he doesnt deserve tubbo. (( **TW ENDING** ))

Or ranboo. Or niki. Or anyone in that damn groupchat. 

But he shouldnt. He cant. He doesnt want to worry anyone with his stupid feelings of hatred. Theyd baby him, And make him feel even worse- No, He shouldnt be selfish. He just cant tell them because it would worry them. How dare he think of it so selfishly? He took a few deep breaths, Trying to calm himself down. He unmuted himself, Niki and ranboo still talking. Tubbo was silent.

“Im worried about him. Hes been a bit off lately.” Ranboo was the first voice tommy could hear.

“Me too... Maybe hes just been busy?” Then it was nikis. Her soft but highpitched voice alerting him to join the conversation.

“Ah! Dont worry about me. Im doing fine, just a little busy like niki said.” He chimed in, Rasing his voice so he sounded more normal.

He shared his screen over discord, The others expressing their excitement. Tubbo was still a little silent - He knew. Tommy knew tubbo knew. He had too. Theyve known eachother for too long. Fuck. - but still expressed his enjoyment of the game. 

Then, He started, Everyone going somewhat quiet but still talking so he could focus better.

-

_~ **10:19 am** ~_

Tommy had finally had enough of the game, Ending it on door 306. Not the best, But better then ranboo so he was proud of himself. Nihachu had left somewhere around door 110, Saying she had unexpected buisness to deal with. 

-

 **Tommyinnit:** I BEAT RANBOOS SCORE

 **Dream:** Wow

 **Dream:** Who wouldve known

 **Tubbo:** He did!! I can confirm! 

**Ranboo:** Sure! by like 100 doors! 

**Dream:** PFF

 **Tommyinnit:** THATS STILL BETTER THE WHAT YOU DID, RANBOOB - SHUT UP DREAM

 **Ranboo:** D: how dare you tommy!!

 **Dream:** BAHAHA

 **Tubbo:** :)

 **Tommyinnit:** ANYWAY

 **Tommyinnit:** ILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW

 **Tommtinnit:** GOODBYE EVERYONE

 **Tubbo:** Goodbye tommy!

 **Ranboo:** Bye bye!

 **Dream:** Bye i guess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Dont forget that depression and intrusive thoughts can look different for everyone, Im just doing what ive experienced, and felt to get the most accurate representation! This was also a bit of projection, But i dont want this story to be full fluff. Ive always been a sucker for angst :))


	3. Quackity: POG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity: POG
> 
> Fundy: Very! We made cookies :))
> 
> Dream: Foxes can have cookies?
> 
> Quackity: DID U ADD DRUSG
> 
> Sapnap: Thats what im thinking, dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short cute chapter to apologize for the sad

_~ **11:48 am** ~_

**Eret:** Guess whos with fundy right now?

 **Dream:** Ooh?

 **Sapnap:** Oh!! Exciting

 **Quackity:** POG

 **Fundy:** Very! We made cookies :))

 **Dream:** Foxes can have cookies?

 **Quackity:** DID U ADD DRUSG

 **Sapnap:** Thats what im thinking, dream

 **Fundy:** SHUT UP

 **Fundy:** ALL OF YOU

 **Eret:** I was surprised too

 **Fundy:** Not funny :(

 **Dream:** Anyway- Was it fun?

 **Sapnap:** Yeah! And what cookies did you make?

 **Eret:** We totally made drug cookies

 **Eret:** In honor of quackity

 **Quackity:** HAHA

 **Fundy:** WE DID NOT MAKE DRUG COOKIES

 **Fundy:** We made normal chocolate chip cookies

 **Fundy:** It was a lot of fun, Eret proved to be a better cook then i thought he was! Shes really good at remembering the ingredients too, And they dont make a mess!

 **Eret:** It was easy to avoid making a mess

 **Eret:** Well, for some of us.

 **Eret:** Fundy dropped a whole bag of flower, And he had to sweep the kitchen a few times before we could continue making the cookies

 **Fundy:** In my defense! The bag was much heavier then i thought it was

 **Fundy:** I also bought you another bag because i felt bad

 **Eret:** It was really nice of you to buy me another bag, But i have half a bag anyway.

 **Sapnap:** Jesus

 **Sapnap:** And i thought skeppy was bad at cooking

 **Dream:** How do you drop a whole bag of flower??

 **Fundy:** Like i said! It was a lot heavier then i thought it would end up being.

 **Dream:** And you didnt ask eret to help you?? I bet she wouldve helped if you just asked

 **Sapnap:** Yeah. I mean, It was erets house, Right? That means they had to put it up there themself.

 **Fundy:** oh

 **Fundy:** I didnt think about that

 **Eret:** Oh and fundy almost burnt my house down

 **Eret:** I had to remind him last minute about the cookies

 **Fundy:** Im really sorry about that

 **Fundy:** Time kinda flew, i didnt mean to burn them

 **Sapnap:** YOU BURNT THEM?

 **Dream:** Oh my god

 **Dream:** Fundy how are you even alive at this point

 **Sapnap:** Honestly.

 **Sapnap:** How many times have you almost burnt your house down, fundy?

 **Fundy:** I couldnt tell you

 **Dream:** Jesus

-

_~ **2:34 pm** ~ _

**Sapnap:** Whos on right now?

 **BadBoyHalo:** Hii!!

 **Skeppy:** Hello sapnap

 **Technoblade:** Unfortunately i am

 **GeorgeNotFound:** Hi sapnap!

 **Philza:** Heya

 **Purpled:** Sup

 **MegaPVP:** I hate to admit im here

 **Eret:** Yellow

 **Sapnap:** Perfect

 **Sapnap** has renamed **9 Others**

 **Sapnap** has renamed **9 Others**

 **DefinitelyLovesHisFans:** Wait are we doing something

 **Sapnap:** Yep! Now guess who eachother is :)

 **LiterallyJustADad:** Jesus what have i gotten myself into

 **CaresAboutSkeppy:** literallyjustadad is 100% philza

 **LiterallyJustADad:** Sadly yes

 **Sapnap** has renamed **1 Other**

 **Philza:** Who else is there?

 **MajorTrustIssues:** Im here

 **TrustsPeopleTooEasily:** Im also here!

 **DoesntTrustDream:** Im also here

 **Philza:** Okay i think i know who most of you are

 **DoesntTrustDream:** Seriously?

 **MajorTrustIssues:** Doesnt trust dream is george. Im betting on it.

 **Sapnap** has renamed **1 Other**

 **MajorTrustIssues:** brruuh

 **DefinitelyLovesHisFans:** Thats techno

 **Sapnap** has renamed **1 Other**

 **GeorgeNotFound:** How did you even know that?

 **DefinitelyLovesHisFans:** Technos the only one who says bruh now

 **Technoblade:** Dammit

 **DoesntLikePopcorn:** Loves his fans guy has to be purpled, just because of how much he says he doesnt like them

 **DefinitelyLovesHisFans:** Fuck you eret

 **Sapnap** has renamed **2 Others**

 **Eret:** Wow

 **Purpled:** Lmfao

 **Philza:** Whos left?

 **CaresAboutSkeppy:** I am

 **TrustsPeopleTooEasily:** I also am!

 **StoleBBHsPrizedPen:** I also am

 **TrustsPeopleTooEasily:** What?? Who stole my prized pen??? D:

 **StoleBBhsPrizedPen:** Lmfao hi bad

 **TrustsPeopleTooEasily:** SKEPPY

 **Sapnap** has renamed **2 Others**

 **Sapnap:** Only one left :))

 **Skeppy:** I guess it has to be Mega

 **Sapnap** has renamed **1 Other**

 **Skeppy:** Awww, Mega, I knew you cared about me

 **MegaPVP:** Go fuck yourself

 **BadBoyHalo:** Language!

 **Skeppy:** I love you too, mega <3


	4. WilburSoot: Now fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret: Waffles are pretty good...  
> Purpled: Pancakes are good you fucks are stupid  
> WilburSoot: Im pancakes. Now fight.

(Before this gets too confusing for you, If you didnt already know; Eret uses he/they/she! During this whole fic, Ill be changing between the three :] )

 _~ **4:52 pm** ~_  
< _still Saturday_ >

Eret looked up from his phone, Turning their head to fundy. Fundy looked at eret, Smiling at her from erets desk. Eret and fundy had been having a good time, Fundy being here for a few days. Eret almost streamed a few times, But ended up not because it might be a hassle for fundy. He didnt want to annoy fundy on the first day of having him over. 

Fundy turned his chair, Now facing eret. 

“Welp, I guess its about time for me to leave for the airport...”

Eret looked up, Thinking about all theyve done - They made cookies, talked about random things, read scary stories for fun, Got fundy fox ears and tail (To fundys dismay), And went platform shopping, to list everything out of order. 

The cookies had gone somewhat well. The end product was good, As long as you didnt count the first batch, Which had burned. They did make a big mess- Well, Fundy did - That was hard to clean up. Erets kitchen still has flower littered around the flooring. Fundy had played music, Singing along with it. He was surprisingly good at singing- Or at least eret thought so. 

They talked for a few hours around 2 am. They started out by talking about streaming, Which lead to their slight complaints. They talked about their favorite games and their least favorite, And what got them to where they were today. They talked about what they think was wrong with the world, And what they liked about it. They talked about past crushes and shared scary stories because it felt like a childs sleepover. They laughed about it for a while. 

Eret had left fundy alone at her house at one point, Going out to get fundy fox ears and tail. They had actually ended up finding some that were exactly like fundys skin, So he bought them and brought them back to fundy. Fundy, To say the least, Was unhappy with erets purchase. Fundy of course tried them on, And assured eret he would take them home. As much as fundy argued, He still thought it was funny. 

Then, They went platform shopping. Fundy had told eret he hadnt worn them before, So eret let fundy try on some of the shorter platforms, As well as showing fundy their collection. Once they had gotten to the store, Fundy was very concerned. All of them seemed too tall, Or too flimsy to him. Eret laughed, finding some fundy thought were okay. Eret found some white demonias he thought looked nice, And bought the two pairs of shoes. 

Eret frounded, Nodding   
“Okay, Got your bags?”

“Ill get em now.”

Fundy grabbed his bags, Walking with eret to her car. Eret drove fundy to the airport, And waiting with him till fundy had to leave.

-

_~ **6:23 pm** ~_

**WilburSoot:** Hey guys

 **Punz:** Hey wilbur

 **Eret:** Hi will

 **Fundy:** Hello!!

 **WilburSoot:** Most of you guys are on, Right?

 **Punz:** Uh i think so

 **Fundy:** Im not sure...

 **Philza:** Possibly. 

**Eret:** I think so? I dont think anyones streaming right now

 **Ranboo:** Uh, I think almost everyone is on, Yeah?

 **WilburSoot:** Okay

 **WilburSoot:** Everyone

 **WilburSoot:** Pancakes, Or waffles? 

**Punz:** Obviously Waffles

 **Skeppy:** Pancakes

 **Fundy:** Pancakes for sure!

 **Tubbo:** I say waffles :0

 **Tommy:** AGREED, BIG T

 **Philza:** Pancakes. 

**Nihachu:** Waffles!! 

**Dream:** Pancakes, 100 percent

 **GeorgeNotFound:** Seconded, Dream

 **Callahan:** Hi. That’s obvious, Pancakes for sure. 

**Antfrost:** Uh, No! Me and red are team waffles. 

**MegaPVP:** Yeah, Waffles are better. 

**Puffy:** No no no no, Pancakes for sure! 

**Sapnap:** Uh nahh puffys wrong. Waffles. 

**AweSamDude:** Waffles definitely!!

 **Karl:** Naahh pancakes for sure!

 **Technoblade:** Pancakes. Easy.

 **Quackity:** WAFFLES 

**Jschlatt:** Fatass quackitys right

 **Quackity:** Is that an insult or compliment? ;))

 **Jschlatt:** Its a insult now bitch

 **Eret:** Waffles are pretty good...

 **Purpled:** Pancakes are good you fucks are stupid

 **WilburSoot:** Im team pancakes. Now fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so apologies if there are any spelling mistakes!


	5. Karl: You guys are irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl: You guys are irrational
> 
> Karl: Pancakes are better
> 
> Puffy: Karl, You dont help our case
> 
> Karl: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple chapter of them fighting! :,))

**BadBoyHalo:** Wilbur i dont think we should fight over this D:

 **Tubbo:** Yeah!! Its just a prefrence...

 **Dream:** Oh hell no im gonna fight till the end cause you waffle lovers suck

 **Skeppy:** Yeah, Dreams right. Pancakes are obviously superior. 

**Tommyinnit:** DREAM YOU BASTARD WAFFLES ARE SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER

 **BadBoyHalo:** Tommy! Language! 

**Skeppy:** Yeah, Tommy >:)

 **Jschlatt:** Dream you little shit

 **Jschlatt:** I hate to agree with the child but waffles are better

 **GeorgeNotFound:** Waffles are not better

  
 **Sapnap:** George you’re delusional 

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys we really shouldnt fight over this D:

 **Tommyinnit:** BAD THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE THOUGH

 **Tommyinnit:** WAFFLES ARE OBVIOUSLY BETTER

 **BadBoyHalo:** I really dont think its serious!! And if it is, Youre wrong! Pancakes are better.

 **Skeppy:** Thank you, Bad! Pancakes are top tier

 **MegaPVP:** Skeppy youre so fucking stupid waffles are so much better. I literalky dont know how you could be this blind to say fucking PANCAKES are better

 **Skeppy:** I bet youre just saying that because it gives you a reason to fight with me

 **MegaPVP:** Why the fuck would i do that? I hate you but not enough to lie over this pressing issue

 **BadBoyHalo:** MEGA! LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN D: 

**MegaPVP:** You know im right bbh

 **Fundy:** Ya know, Mega you really arent correct

 **Fundy:** Pancakes are nice and fluffy, And waffles are disgusting attempts at a pancake

 **MegaPVP:** shut the fuck up fundy

 **Fundy:** Thats it? You dont even debate with me? Just tell me to shut up? 

**BadBoyHalo:** Guuuyysss

 **BadBoyHalo:** There are better ways to settle this then curse eachother out! 

**MegaPVP:** I strongly disagree

 **Skeppy:** Bad, This is a moment that calls for cursing

 **BadBoyHalo:** No its not!!

 **Dream:** It totally is because pancakes are FUCKING bomb and waffles are SHIT

 **BadBoyHalo:** AAAAAAAAA

 **BadBoyHalo:** LANGUAGE

 **Eret:** Im not gonna fight too much about this but waffles are definitely better... They have pockets for syrup which is better then with pancakes

 **Punz:** Erets right, Pancakes are so messy

 **Tubbo:** I mean,, 

**Tubbo:** I agree its just we really shouldnt fight over this D:

 **Nihachu:** Seconded!!

 **Nihachu:** I love waffles as much as the next person but this isnt any reason to fight :((

  
 **Dream:** Its only friendly banter!

 **AweSamDude:** Waffles are better and all pancake lovers are shit

 **Dream:** YOU LITTLE BITCH

 **Dream:** SAY THAT TO MY FACE

 **AweSamDude:** Thats my cue to peace out

 **Quackity:** SAM SAID WHAT HE SAID!!

 **Quakcity:** You clearly dont understand how superior waffles are

 **Dream:** Youre a little baby for choosing waffles

 **Quackity:** SHUT UP DREAM

 **Technoblade:** Refuse to fight as well, But pancakes are better. 

**Philza:** Yeah, Technos right. Theyre just better

 **Karl:** You guys are irrational

 **Karl:** Pancakes are better

 **Puffy:** Karl, You dont help our case

 **Karl:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **Puffy:** nothing, now be quiet

 **GeorgeNotFound:** Pancakes are 100% better, cmon

 **AntFrost:** George your opinion doesnt matter

 **Purpled:** Yeah, And im on team pancakes

 **GeorgeNotFound:** You guys are so mean 

**Purpled:** Were just being honest

 **Ranboo:** But seriously 

**Ranboo:** Waffles are better

 **AntFrost:** Okay okay okay wilburs had his fun

 **AntFrost:** So has everyone else

 **AntFrost:** Now lets all just agree Theyre the same thing in different shapes

 **BadBoyHalo:** Agreed!!

 **Tubbo:** I agree with ant!!

 **Tommyinnit** : I DISAGREE

 **Tubbo:** Tommy

 **Tommyinnit:** UGH

 **Tommyinnit:** I AGREE WITH TUBBO

 **Fundy:** Ill only agree because its ant

 **Nihachu:** I agree! Anything to stop everyone from fighting

 **Philza:** I mean, Youve got a point ant

 **Ranboo:** I guess ill agree too, I dont really have a strong opinion anyway

 **Sapnap:** I agree! Only to shut up the pancake likers

 **AntFrost:** Sapnap

 **Sapnap:** I AGREED!

 **Dream:** Yeah i guess ill agree, It was fun when it lasted. 

**Eret:** Yeah ill agree too

 **MegaPVP:** Ill agree since it looks like everyone else is

 **GeorgeNotFound:** I agree too... Ugh

 **Callahan:** Agreed

 **AweSamDude:** Uh sure, I agree

 **Puffy:** I agree to that ant

 **Quackity:** yeah yeah ill agree

 **Karl:** I agree too!

 **Technoblade:** Uh sure, agreed

 **Punz:** I guess i agree

 **Purpled:** I agree

 **Jschlatt:** Yeah ill agree, that was fun for a few minutes

 **Skeppy:** Im only agreeing because bad did

  
 **BadBoyHalo:** :D

 **Antfrost:** Wilbur? 

**Wilbur:** Yeah sure. It was funny to watch you guys fight though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 200 kudos? Jesus- Thank you guys so much. I didnt expect this stupid chatfic to really get... any attention at all? Haha, but seriously!! Thank you guys :)


	6. ‘Oh.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh.’
> 
> ‘Oh wait a minute.’
> 
> Thats when Skeppy realized. 
> 
> -
> 
> Short chapter today - Ive been having trouble writting because of health issues of my guinea pig, So sorry about the possibly bad chapter

_~ **11:05 am** ~_  
< _Sunday_ >

“And she just keeps running around!”  
Bad sighed, Continuing his talking. Skeppy wasnt exactly listening - Its not that he didnt care about what bad was saying, But skeppys mind wondered. 

Bads voice was tired, Like he had just awoken. It made skeppy smile. Thinking about bad just petting lucy as he talked about her waking her up made him smile. Everything about bad made skeppy smile. His humor, The way he keeps things kid freindly, The way bad laughs at skeppys stupid jokes. The way he says skeppy... The way he showed how much he cared about skeppy.

Skeppys always wanted to meet up with him. They live somewhat close, But bads always been a bit iffy about it, Never giving skeppy a good reason. Skeppy always assumed it might jusy be personal reasons, Who knows? Skeppy just wants to be able to hug bad in person. Talk to him face to face. Maybe... ya know... give him a little kiss. 

‘ _Oh_.’

‘ _Oh wait a minute._ ’

Thats when Skeppy realized. 

-  
_~ **12:36 pm** ~_

< _Private dms_ >

 **Tubbo:** Tommy?

 **Tommyinnit:** Yeah tubbo?

 **Tubbo:** Are you okay?

 **Tommyinnit:** Yea? What do you mean?

 **Tubbo:** I mean.... mentally?

 **Tommyinnit:** Oh, Uh... Why

 **Tubbo:** Ive know you for a really long time

 **Tubbo:** Long enough to know that you havent been seeming yourself

 **Tubbo:** Tommy, Are you... ya know? 

**Tommyinnit:** Tubbo.. Im okay, really

 **Tubbo:** Tommy.

 **Tubbo:** I can see you arent.

 **Tubbo:** Its okay to not feel good.

 **Tubbo:** Its okay to be sad. 

**Tubbo:** Just... Please tell me

 **Tubbo:** im worried about you

 **Tommyinnit:** ...

 **Tommyinnit:** Yeah

 **Tubbo:** Okay, Can you talk to philza? 

**Tommyinnit:** Uh, Yeah... Yeah i will.

 **Tubbo:** Promise me. Please.

 **Tommyinnit:** I promise.

 **Tubbo:** Thank you

 **Tubbo:** I love you tommy, as a brother.

 **Tubbo:** Please be safe

 **Tommyinnit:** I will, I love you too tubbo :)


	7. Sapnap: ALL I SEE IS FLIRTING BETWEEN YALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap: AND EVER SINCE THAT FIRST DAY
> 
> Sapnap: ALL I SEE IS FLIRTING BETWEEN YALL
> 
> Sapnap: JUST TELL EACHOTHER YOUR   
> FEELINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. Short chapter time

  
_~ **12:43 pm** ~_   
_< Sunday , Private dms >_

**Tommyinnit:** Hey philza

 **Philza:** Yea tommy? 

**Tommyinnit:** Tubbo told me to talk to you

 **Philza:** Oh? Whats up? 

**Tommyinnit:** Ive uh. Not been feeling the best

 **Philza:** Oh, I get that. Are you bad bad or bad? 

**Tommyinnit:** Bad bad

 **Philza:** Oh okay, You know where I live right?

 **Tommyinnit:** mhm

 **Philza:** Okay, Come over. We can talk about it better there :)

 **Tommyinnit:** Okay

_~ **1:10 pm** ~_   
_< Sunday , Group >_

**Fundy** has added **sapnap** , And **skeppy**

**Fundy** has renamed **Group** to **LOL**

 **Sapnap:** Skeppy has some explaining to do ;)

 **Fundy:** Cmon skeppy, Just admit it. You talked to us over call, Its so obvious LMAO

 **Skeppy:** I have no idea what you guys are talking about

 **Fundy:** Were talking about you and bad

 **Skeppy:** Oh god no

 **Skeppy:** I already have spifey breathing over my back

 **Sapnap:** Dude just admit it 

**Sapnap:** You like him its so painfully obvious 

**Skeppy:** Just shut up

 **Skeppy:** I dont know why you guys think i like him so much

 **Skeppy:** Were just friends

 **Sapnap:** WeRe JuSt FrIeNdS

 **Sapnap:** Says the one who told me they wanted to give bad a kiss

 **Fundy:** Dude youve been crushing on him since you guys have first met

 **Fundy:** Just go for it at this point

 **Fundy:** If he doesnt like you like that i doubt hed just block and ignore 

**Sapnap:** Yeah

 **Skeppy:** So? 

**Skeppy:** Im still scared of telling him

 **Sapnap:** AHA!

 **Sapnap:** YOU JUST ADMITTED

 **Skeppy:** NO I DIDNT

 **Fundy:** YOU TOTALLY DID

 **Skeppy:** FINE

 **Skeppy:** I LIKE HIM

 **Skeppy:** SO WHAT?

 **Skeppy:** I seriously doubt he likes me back.

 **Fundy:** Have

 **Fundy:** Have you even heard the way he talks about you? 

**Fundy:** He talks about you so enderingly, He has to feel something

 **Sapnap:** Literally 

**Sapnap:** Like he has to have some feelings for you

 **Sapnap:** He talks my ear off about how amazing you are

 **Sapnap:** I love you guys, But for the love of god

 **Sapnap:** STOP 

**Sapnap:** JUST TELL HIM

 **Skeppy:** I ONLY REALIZED TODAY! 

**Skeppy:** Give me time to think on it!

 **Sapnap:** YOUVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR LIKE OVER A YEAR

 **Sapnap:** AND EVER SINCE THAT FIRST DAY

 **Sapnap:** ALL I SEE IS FLIRTING BETWEEN YALL

 **Sapnap:** JUST TELL EACHOTHER YOUR   
FEELINGS

 **Fundy:** sapnaps right.

 **Skeppy:** Ya know what? Im leaving

 **Skeppy** has left **LOL**

 **Fundy:** Can we agree hes dense

 **Sapnap:** Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id also like to say!! The ‘arguing’ between skeppy, sapnap, and fundy is all in a teasing/light hearted manner, Even what skeppy says!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry bout another short chapter, I dont want to cut the game up and have the chapter too long of something! If i finish writting the game today, Ill post it, But if not I should have it out by the 29th or 30th! I cant work on it tomorrow (28th) because its actually my birthday!

_~ **9:46 am** ~ _  
_< Bitches , Monday >_

**Eret:** Anyone wanna play jackbox? 

**Eret:** I wont allow the few of you in classes to join

 **Purpled:** Am i allowed?

 **Eret:** Yes

 **Purpled:** Good cause i wanst gonna listen to you

 **GeorgeNotFound:** I have some time

 **Jschlatt** : Id be down

 **Eret:** Oh god this is already gonna be bad

 **Quackity:** IM DOWN TOO

 **Quackity:** I swear if you make fun of my body again schlatt

 **Fundy:** Id like to join!

 **Ranboo:** I dont have much to do today, So maybe i could join? 

**Antfrost:** I have a few hours so i could play!

 **Ranboo:** Ohh yeah!! Velvet is coming to  
hang out with you, Right? 

**Antfrost:** Yeah!! :) 

**Eret:** Exciting! I hope you guys have fun later! 

**Purpled:** What discord vc?

 **Eret:** Vc 3 ^^

-

 _~~ **Meanwhile** ~~_  
”Pog! Pog! Pog!!”

Tommy shouted at philza. Tommy had been at philzas house a while, the two of them talking out how tommy felt, And playing random games. Minecraft, Horror games, Girl go games, Etc. 

They were playing a horror game, And tommy had actually beat one of the levels with a little help from philza. Philza was really proud of his ‘son’. Philza really saw tommy as his son, Mostly becaus of their dynamic. 

Philza was really happy tommy had opened up about his feelings after a while of suppressing them. Philza could tell, But he didnt want to push it. Philza was just... a happy dad. 


	9. Ranboo: Did you get ahold of tommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo: Did you get ahold of tommy? 
> 
> Tubbo: I did!! I just did!! Im so happy hes okay
> 
> Ranboo: Wait, Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue if someones gotten the code FUCK before but its funny so!
> 
> —
> 
> Sorry for this one taking so long, And missing most of the jackbox. It ended up being too hard for me to write it all out, And collect prompts and think of ideas for what the characters say, So i just cut it off. Im hopefully gonna make up for the lack of chapters soon!!
> 
> Next chapters gonna be some building on the ships!

_~ 9:57 am ~  
< Monday >_

Eret joined the vc first, Waiting till he heard everyone chatting.

“Okay guys, Let me share my screen- What game do you guys want to play?”

“Can we play quiplash 3? It’s probably the best one to start with.” Ranboo pointed out

“Yeah! Quiplash should be pretty fun.” Fundy agreed, The others making noises of agreement

“Ooohkay! The codes F-U-C-K.”

“Got it!” Quackity said

Jschlatt was the first in,Eret second, Fundy third, Quackity fourth, Purpled fifth, Ranboo sixth, George seventh, And ant eighth. 

Eret started the round up, Already dreading what was to come.

A few people commented on what they wrote, Or laughed at it themselves before the writting time ended. Eret was pretty proud of what he wrote - This game seemed to have okay prompts.

The game quickly started up, A prompt on the screen.

**_< Why do babies’ heads smell so good? >_**

A few laughed just at the prompt, And a few voiced their concern about it as well.

_< WHAT >_

_< THEY HAVE NO BRAIN >_

Both were pretty bad answers, But the prompt wasnt good anyway.

_< WHAT >   
~ Quackity ~_   
**| Eret | Ranboo | George | Ant | Fundy**

_< THEY HAVE NO BRAIN >  
~ Purpled ~_   
**| Jschlatt |**

Annd what had won, Somehow. 

**_< The worst thing to say instead of ‘I do’ at your wedding >_ **

This one was okay, But the possiblity of a jinx was there.

_< I DONT LOVE YOU, I LOVE GEORGE! >_

_< I HATE THIS GAME D: >_

Almost the whole group burst out laughing, Remembering how fundy had gotten dumped on his wedding day in minecraft. George just scoffed.

_< I DONT LOVE YOU, I LOVE GEORGE! >  
~ Ranboo ~_   
**| Eret | Quackity | George | Ant | Purpled | Jschlatt |**

_< I HATE THIS GAME D: >  
~ Fundy ~_

** << QUIPLASH! >> **

“Ranboo!”  
Fundy cried out, Ranboo just laughing in response. 

**_< The worst pattern for a womens dress print >_ **

...

And - Just like that, 4 hours had passed. They played a lot of games, But after checking the tally - Fundy had pulled a lead. He pulled his lead in Break the Internet. 

“Great game this time everyone!” Eret spoke up, The discord quieting down before roaring again.

“Definitely! That was a lot of fun.” Ranboo was one of the only clear ones, Maybe because he talked slow.

“Im gonna get going now, But thanks for joining me! Have a great day everyone.” Eret smiled to himself, Before leaving the call. Sputtered goodbyes echoed in his headset before he took it off, Getting up from her chair. 

They streched his arms out, Then his legs, Soft cracks echoing when they did. God - Was she in that chair for that long? He cracked his knuckles, Before leaving to get a drink. 

-

Ranboo sighed - The call had taken a lot out of him. His stomache and cheeks ached from laughing, His throat a bit dry. He does long streams... But this was diffrent. It was his friends - People he cared about fully. He loved his fans, He just doesnt know them all personally. 

He leaned back in his chair, The one he had made in the chair building video. Despite its look, It was comfy as all hell, And helped a bit with back problems. 

He should talk to tommy. Tommys been inactive on the groupchat - Hes normally active, Just saying random things about his day - And hes been ignoring tubbos messages. Ranboo was worried about him. He know phils been gone as well, But its a bit different. Maybe phils talked to tommy? He shook his head, Leaning forward and opening his dms with tubbo. 

-

 **Ranboo** : Did you get ahold of tommy? 

**Tubbo** : I did!! I just did!! Im so happy hes okay

 **Ranboo** : Wait, Really?

 **Ranboo** : God im so happy to hear that

 **Tubbo** : He told me hes just been working on all his mental issues with philza. 

**Tubbo** : He said he doesnt feel perfect but he feels a bit better! 

**Tubbo** : He knows he isnt alone anymore. 

**Ranboo** : Im glad

 **Ranboo** : Everyone needs to know that

 **Ranboo** : Im so happy hes okay! 

**Ranboo** : I was so worried about him

 **Tubbo** : I feel that, I was worried about him too.

 **Tubbo** : Im so happy hes okay

 **Ranboo** : Me too tubbo! Me too :)

-

Ranboo smiled, Sighing in relief. Ranboo normally doesnt voice his concerns, But after that one call, Ranboo worried about tommy. He didnt know how to approach it, He didnt know what to say. So he left it - Then regretted not saying anything when tommy had sorta dissapeared. 

It hadnt been too long, But ranboo couldnt help but overthink it... Tubbo seemed the same way. What if ranboo putting it off ended in never being able to talk to tommy again? What if tommy couldnt handle everything anymore? Ranboo could only think of the worst - Maybe tommy had just been busy today and yesterday, Maybe he was with someone... But he wouldve answered tubbos messages, Right? Maybe not. 

Ranboo shook his head. Theres no point thinking about this now, Tommys back. Hes a little better... And thats a step closer then he was before. 


	10. “What songs this one?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad pog

< 2 Pm, Monday >

Skeppy laughed, Bad laughing with him. Bad had made some joke about dream. Skeppy and bad had been sitting in ts together for an hour, Just listening to music and talking. 

Are you bored yet? Started playing, Skeppy stopping for a moment. He thought he had removed all those types of songs from this playlist, But He guessed he missed one. 

“What songs this one?” Bad asked

“Uh- Its are you bored yet by wallows. Its one of their live recordings.” Skeppy responded, Nodding to himself.

~ What's wrong?  
You've been asking but I don't have an answer  
How come?  
I'm still thinking, let's pretend to fall asleep now  
When we get old, will we regret this?  
Too young to think about all that shit  
And stallin' only goes so far when you've got a head start-

“It sounds nice!” Bad said with a smile.

“Yeah... I uh, really like the song.”

-But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"  
And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me  
Before this ends up as another memory-

Thankfully the song wasnt that long, So it was already almost over.

“Mm, I could understand why!” 

“Yeah, It reminds me of someone...” Skeppy whispered, Hoping ts didnt fully pick that up after he said it

Then rät started playing - Skeppy liked the song, though he had to decide if he wants to play it with bad in the call. He skipped it just in case. 

-My keyboard's like my heart  
It shines in RGB and it's full of blood  
I don't know what is wrong with me-

“Oh? Who does it remind you of?” Bad sounded a bit suprised. 

“... Ts picked that up?”

“Mhm.” Bad nodded, Although skeppy couldnt see it. 

“Ah- It just reminds me of someone close to me. Thats it.”

“Is it someone I know?” 

“Y-Yeah...” It was hard to not answer bad, Especially when he got all nosy.

-My Twitter feed's like my brain  
'Cause I have it on dark mode-

“Oh! Hm... Ooh!! Does skeppy have a crush?” Bad gasped, Leaning closer to his mic. 

-But why don't you care?  
I have spent the past ten years of my life  
Making you prepared-

“Bad!” Skeppy took a deep breath, Sighing after

“Do you though? Tell me!” 

“Im not telling you that!”

“So you do! skeppy has a crush!” Bad giggled to himself

“Please leave it - Fundy, sapnap, And spifey are already teasing me for it.” 

-I just want to appease  
The internet has ruined me-

“Really? Do they know who it is?”

“why else would they be on me for it?”

“Ooh! I have to ask them now!”

“I doubt theyll tell you.” Skeppy laughed

“Ive still gotta ask!” Bad was obviously smiling, Probably trying to tick skeppy off.

-We used to sleep on call together  
We used to sleep on call together-

“Goodluck then. Ive got to- Uh- Go walk rocco.”

“Oh - Okay! Have fun with that skeppy.” Bad smiled 

Skeppy soon exited the call, Sighing. He just hoped that fundy and sapnap would be on his side for once. Maybe theyll tell bad though, He could never know what theyll tell bad or say to him. He stopped the playlist, Leaning back in his chair.


	11. “A coin purse?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //// WARNING! This chapter talks about s3lf h4rm and depression, And could be potentially triggering for some!////
> 
> Dadza pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW IVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF NORMAL WRITTING CHAPTERS BUT ITS FUN 

//// WARNING! This chapter talks about s3lf h4rm and depression, And could be potentially triggering for some!////

-

< 8 pm, Monday >

Tommy furrowed his brows, Holding his breath.

“I told you it would hurt a little - Its rubbing alcohol, Plus these wounds are recent- One of them is pretty deep as well.” Philza sighed, Trying not to sound too hurt. It pained him to look at tommys wrists, Just because of how red and new the wounds were. Some scars showed through the claws of the new wounds, Some healing wounds too.

Tommy exhaled loudly - “I know you told me that but its worse then-! Then I thought!” Tommy groaned, Flinching when philza brought the cotton swab back down to his skin.

“Have you not cleaned the wounds in that long...?” Philza looked back at tommy, Lifting the swab 

“I meaan...” Tommys voice was high pitched, His face bunched up

“Jesus...”

“OW!” Tommy yelped

“Deep breaths, Im only using this for one cut.” Philza said softly, Trying to calm tommy down. Maybe this certain wound was worse then he thought? Or it was newer then he thought, Which he doesnt want to even begin to think about. 

He lifted the swab, Done with the worst wound. He took a clean sterile pad and held it against the shallowest wounds, Trying to not push too hard. Tommy seemed more calm after he had removed the swab, But he still looked pained.

Maybe it was hard for him to look at what hes done to himself... Philza wouldnt blame him. Maybe he doesnt want to think about how far in he is - Philza knows the feeling.  
His wife poked her head in the bathrooms door, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Is everything going okay? Do you want some more cola tommy?” She asked, Looking at tommy.

“Hello philzas wife!” Philza giggled to himself. He knows tommy knows her name. “Everythings going okay, And not now. Thank you though.” His voice wavered at the end

Philza looked up at him. He was tearing up... Ah. Philza nodded, Looking at his wife. She smiled and left the two. Philza smiled at tommy, Taking a breath 

“I know how it feels. Dont be too ashamed though, It happens to the best of us. It can be hard to handle your emotions, Or even figure them out.” 

He continued cleaning tommys wounds, Applying minimal pressure.

“Its hard to know whats going to happen next. Everything might feel stacked against you, Or every mean thing someone says might feel like its pointed at you.”

He took sterile dressing and put it on the wounds on tommys arm, Tommy now looking at philza.

“Its hard to find yourself, Some take longer then others, And some go through a much worse journey to figure themselves out. And that’s not your fault. Dont blame yourself, Okay tommy?”

He took cloth bandages and wrapped it lightly around tommys arm, Sealing it off with medical tape. Tommy nodded, Not making a sound.

“Okay. Wounds cleaned, Check! Now, I have a question. Answer it as honest as you can, Okay?” Philza moved his stool closer to tommy

Tommy nodded again, Looking away from philza and at his arms.

“Do you think youre a danger to yourself? More then just self harming.”

Tommy stilled for a minute, Looking like he was thinking about it.

“I-I couldnt ever actually go that far... I dont know what itd do to tubbo.. Or my mum... Or... You..”

Philza nodded, Smiling. “Okay, Thats a good step. Do you still own your... Ya know? Or did you throw them out before you left for here?”

“I still have them. Th-Theyre uh... In- In my bag actually.”

Philza raised his eyebrows, Before nodding again.

“Im going to dispose of them, Okay?”

Tommy nodded, Watching philza walk out of the bathroom. Tommy got up and followed him, Closing the bathroom door. Hed have to clean that up later, But he needs to get his bag.

Philza was waitinf outside of the bathroom, And followed tommy when he walked out. They moved to the guest room, Tokmy grabbing his bad and rummaging through it for a moment. He pulled a small coin purse out, Handing it to philza. 

“A coin purse?”

“I just tell people Im not going to gi-give them money. They dont bother after t-that.” Tommys voice wavered still, But he seemed to be making an effort to calm himself.

Philza nodded, Walking out of the guest room. Tommy sighed, Sitting back on the bed. He knows he’ll miss them soon, But its for the best. At least he didnt have to go through this with tubbo or his parents... God, He doesnt know what hed do without philza.


	12. BadBoyHalo: Nooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo: And this is
> 
> BadBoyHalo: Nooo 
> 
> BadBoyHalo: Youre just trolling me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog? 
> 
> Pog. Ship one done! Unsure which one to start next~ Dnf or Sap karl and big q

_**~ 9:50 pm ~**  
< LOL , Monday >_

**Fundy** has added **Dream**

 **Dream** : SKEPPY DUDE

 **Fundy** : SKEPPY GET ONLINE RIGHT NOW

 **Sapnap** : SKEPPPYYY

 **Skeppy** : WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?

 **Skeppy** : Wait why was dream added

 **Skeppy** : What the fuck

 **Fundy** : Language!

 **Dream** : BAHAHAHA

 **Sapnap** : AAHAHAHA

 **Skeppy** : Did you guys tell dream? 

**Dream** : Yeah, Mostly sapnap

 **Skeppy** : .

 **Fundy** : Okay so bad started a group with me and sapnap and he asked us who your crush was 

**Fundy** : We didnt tell him cause that would be actually mean and we just want to tease you

 **Fundy** : So we just laughed at him for a while and made a joke that dream knew a lot about dating

 **Fundy** : So bad added dream

 **Fundy** : We explained it a little to dream, We just said what we knew

 **Fundy** : So now were all kinda in on it

 **Dream** : Dude did you like tell him you had a crush or something

 **Skeppy** : Of course not! 

**Skeppy** : Why the fuck would I tell him i have a crush

 **Skeppy** : Hes nosy as it is

 **Skeppy** : He figured it out because i said are you bored yet reminded me of someone, and aparently he was listening to the lyrics or had them up and assumed I had a crush

 **Skeppy** : Hes pretty nosy about it as well, And keeps dming me over twitter.

 **Sapnap** : Dude

 **Sapnap** : Youre so bad at hiding this 

**Sapnap** : JUST FUCKING TELL HIM 

**Sapnap** : YOU ARENT GONNA LOSE ANYTHING

 **Dream** : Seriously, Its so obvious you like him. 

**Dream** : You guys flirt so often too

 **Dream** : He HAS to like you

 **Fundy** : Skeppy just tell bad

 **Fundy** : Were all rooting for you here

 **Skeppy** : I want too, But im just

 **Skeppy** : Im worried

 **Skeppy** : What if he doesnt actually like me and gets disgusted?

 **Fundy** : He would probably just forget about it if he didnt like you

 **Fundy** : BUT 

**Fundy** : HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU

 **Sapnap** : HE FUCKING LIKES YOU JUST TELL HIM

 **Sapnap** : YOURE SO FUCKING DUMB

 **Sapnap** : I love you

 **Sapnap** : BUT YOURE BOTH SO DENSE AND ANNOYING

 **Skeppy** : Im not telling him.

 **Sapnap** : I WILL SNAP YOU IN HALF

 **Fundy** : TELL HIM 

**Dream** : PLEASE. Just tell him 

**Skeppy** : SAPNAP IM TOTALLY TALLER THEN YOU

 **Sapnap** : NO YORUE FUCKING NOT

 **Sapnap** : I AM A WHOLE TWO INCHES TALLER THEN YOU

 **Sapnap** : JUST

 **Sapnap** : TELL HIM

 **Skeppy** : I WILL!

 **Sapnap** : THANK FUCK

 **Skeppy** : At some time

 **Fundy** : NOOOO

 **Dream** : SKEPPY

 **Sapnap** : I FUCKING 

**Sapnap** :  
BAJCBAKMEPNBEOJVHOBEJOBNSJP FOJ

 **Sapnap** : I will literally pay you to tell him so you guys dont flirt anymore

 **Fundy** : I LITERALLY WILL TOO

 **Fundy** : Im so over the pinning

 **Dream** : Ill pay too, Its getting annoying

 **Skeppy** : You guys are really that confident he would say yes?

 **Dream** : YES

 **Sapnap** : YES

 **Fundy** : YES WE ARE

 **Skeppy** : Okay okay

 **Skeppy** : Ill uh

 **skeppy** : Ill tell him

 **Dream** : Good luck!

 **Sapnap** : Yeah! Good luck you dumb fucker

 **Fundy** : Good luck! 

-

**_~ 10:12 pm ~_ **   
_< Private dms >_

**Skeppy** : Hi bad 

**BadBoyHalo** : There he is! 

**BadBoyHalo** : Whatve you been doing? 

**BadBoyHalo** : Also you were right @_@

 **BadBoyHalo** : They didnt tell me

 **Skeppy** : Ive just been talking to sapnap and fundy and dream

 **BadBoyHalo** : Oh? What were you guys talking about? :D

 **Skeppy** : We uh

 **Skeppy** : Give me a moment  
-  
Skeppy took a deep breath, His heart beating out of his chest.  
-  
 **Skeppy** : We were talking about my crsuh

 **Skeppy** : Ya know

 **Skeppy** : The one you wanted to know about

 **BadBoyHalo** : Oh!! 

**BadBoyHalo** : Thats exciting!

 **BadBoyHalo** : I dont want to pry too much, So I wont annoy you with asking again

 **Skeppy** : I love you

 **BadBoyHalo** : I love you too skeppy!

 **Skeppy** : No I love you

 **BadBoyHalo** : Yeah! I love you too :)

 **Skeppy** : No i love you non platonically

 **BadBoyHalo** : Oh?

 **BadBoyHalo** : Oh

 **BadBoyHalo** : Wait

 **BadBoyHalo** : Really? 

**Skeppy** : Bad I love you non platonically

 **Skeppy** : I love you romantically

 **BadBoyHalo** : And this is

 **BadBoyHalo** : Nooo 

**BadBoyHalo** : Youre just trolling me

 **BadBoyHalo** : Thats not a very nice troll skeppy D:

 **Skeppy** : Bad

 **Skeppy** : I have had feelings for a while weither i knew exactly or not

 **Skeppy** : I wouldnt joke around about feelings

 **BadBoyHalo** : You arent joking around right?

 **Skeppy** : Im not joking around

 **Skeppy** : My heart feels like its about to explode

 **BadBoyHalo** : Skeppy

 **Skeppy** : Bad

 **BadBoyHalo** : Skeppy I like you back

 **Skeppy** : Really?

 **BadBoyHalo** : Yes :)

 **Skeppy** : oh yhank god


	13. Its the end, Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy this fic, But! Again, This was all just practice and I honestly wasnt expecting it to really do so well

HELLO EVERYONE! This is it. Its over. Its not a long fic by any means, And ive definitely left something to be desired, But im ending it here.

You may wonder: Why now? You were getting to the interesting part! Were missing so much!... Or you might not be wondering.

Well, The reason is because this has been a practice fic. As ive said, Im new to the dream smp scene, And didnt know how all the characters acted, Especially will the additions of ranboo and foolish. Hell, I didnt even know about foolish until yesterday. But since the beginning of this fic, Ive started watching more streams, Or trying to understand how certain ccs react and act to things. Ive actually realized I enjoy karls streams a lot, As well as his character on the dream smp. And I agree I was getting to the interesting part - One of my favorite ships on the dream smp is karlnapity, And ill honestly be so sad if anything ever happens - But i think ive gotten the hang of most of the characters (Besides the few that wernt actually included, But even then, I think i understand some of them.) even the ones that i didnt write as much! 

Ive been planning on writting another fic with the dream smp characters! Im being vauge for now till I have a solid idea :) 

I think thats all I have to say!! I will be sharing the unfished chapter for this fic, As well as my plan for if i wanted to continue this fic. There is an extra scene I wrote but for happy ending purposes ill be excluding that!


	14. ADDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the plan and the unfinished chapter!

~ 2:30 pm ~  
< Bitches, Tuesday >   
Sapnap has given admin to Dream  
Sapnap: Guys   
Sapnap: Guys  
Sapnap: Guys  
Sapnap: Is everyone online  
Fundy: What do you need?   
Tubbo: Why was dream given admin :(  
Dream: Yea everyones on  
Dream: We ready?   
Sapnap: Yep, Once you guys get the message everyone needs to say something  
Sapnap has changed 12 others nicknames  
Dream has changed 12 others nicknames

Yelledatquackity: Hi!   
(Yelled at quackity)

Isactuallysomewhatsmart: Hi  
(Is actually somewhat smart)

Loveseveryonehere: Helloo  
(Loves everyone here)

Probablycheatsinmc: Hi! :)  
(Probably chears in mc)

Icantinsultthisperson: Hi everyone!   
(I cant insult this person)

Cantstandvelvetattimes: good afternoon  
(Cant stand velvet at times)

Onlylovesoneofhissons: Hello  
(Only loves one of his sons)

Probablyoneofphilzassons HI!   
(Probably one of philzas sons)

imalittlescaredofyou: Hi   
(Im a little scared of you)

Loveseveryoneherept2: Hello  
(Loves everyone here pt2)

IsNOTstraight: Hi :)  
(Is NOT straight)

Justafunnyguy: Hello!  
(Just a funny guy)

Looksupredstonetutorials: Hello.   
(Looks up redstone tutorials) 

SHORTHAHA: HELLO   
(SHORT HAHA)

Cantchoosegothorsoft: Hello everyone!   
(Cant choose goth or soft)

Notintimidating: Hi  
(Not intimidating)

Badatmclol: Hello  
(Bad at mc lol)

Actuallylikesspendingtimehere:  
(Actually likes spending time here)

Simp: Hello

Actuallyareallysweetperson: Sup fuckers  
(actually a really sweet person)

ShorterThenHisPartner: Hello  
(Shorter then his partner)

Yelledatquackity: Woah thats a lot of people-

((Answers!))  
bbh - Yelledatquackity  
tubbo - Isactuallysomewhatsmart  
tommy - Loveseveryonehere  
fundy - Probablycheatsinmc  
niki - Icantinsultthisperson  
ant - Cantstandvelvetattimes  
philza - Onlylovesoneofhissons  
ranboo - Probablyoneofphilzassons  
sapnap   
dream   
eret - imalittlescaredofyou  
Megapvp - Loveseveryoneherept2  
george - IsNOTstraight  
callahan - Justafunnyguy  
sam - Looksupredstonetutorials  
Puffy - Isreallynosy  
quackity - SHORTHAHA  
karl - Cantchoosegothorsoft  
techno - Notintimidating  
punz - Badatmclol  
purpled - Actuallylikesspendingtimehere  
wilbur - Simp  
schlatt - Actuallyareallysweetperson  
skeppy - ShorterThenHisPartner

Annnd plan(ish)

DON FORGET THIS AND SOMETIMES NORMAL WRITTING POG  
Philza talks with his children a lot before sort of dissapearing  
Wilbur finally doesnt start fights  
Technoblade starts talking with people  
Techno starts getting close with ranboo   
tubbo worries about philza  
Philza pogs back in and just says he just needed some time off  
Tubbo is very happy and starts talking a bit more often  
Wilburs also happy for him  
Niki talks with wilbur, Saying shes going to be taking a break  
Wilbur tells everyone, Everyone understands  
Schlatt talks to quackity about his ass, karl gets definsive  
Schlatt brings the p and w war back up, everyone gets mad at him  
Eret talks more often now please ,,, stan eret for clean skin  
Fundy invites some people to play a new version of mc he made ‘Fundy version’  
((Everything is fundy. Everything is named fundy. You ARE fundy. All cats dogs and foxes are named fundy as well as are fundy.   
The people who played talk about now having a headache because what rhe fuck   
Mega insults people asking if hes actually online anymore  
Dream starts crushing in george uh oh!   
Sapnap sees this and makes fun of him  
Schlatt talks to sapnap about how he feels too mean, sapnap says everyone still cares about you  
Schlatt calls him gay and sapnap laughs it off  
Dream exposes everyone pt.2  
Bbh and skeppy havent shared their relashionship, But everyone expects it already  
Bbh talks about a dream of booodvines,  
ant and sam chip in saying they had a similar one from their perspectives  
Sam complains about water in minecraft  
Callahan askes to get removed and says its because he doesnt want to really text anyone hed rather discord  
sapnap agrees, removing him  
Puffy and niki bond on the cafe they made in the smp, ranboo says it looks really nice  
Karl and sapnap start dating as a joke  
Quackity makes a joke about joining their joke couple, and they agree letting him in  
Punz rants about how people find his tongue attractive and how its weird  
Some orhers agree with him, but on hands (fundy, quackity, Sapnap, and maybe techno)  
Sapnap and purpled bond over ‘hating their chats’  
Techno laughs because he said hes okay with them commiting light arson and he would still love them  
Niki asks to be removed for personal reasons  
Sapnap agrees  
Karl and quackity and sapnap start actually liking eachother pog!!  
Fundy meets up with eret again  
Wilbur asks if he can join and they say pog yeah  
Quackity makes dnf jokes  
George starts talking about maybe meeting up with dream, dream agrees  
Everyones pretty excited about it  
They meet up and have a good time, Dream leans in for a kiss and scares george a bit. George then explains he was suprised and kissed dream on his forehead.  
Maybe add angst,, i want sad shit bitch


End file.
